The present invention relates to the synthesis of cured polymeric networks (e.g. films) that possess stability at elevated temperature (e.g. broadly above about 300.degree. C., advantageously above 400.degree. C., and preferably above 500.degree. C.), and more particularly to the synthesis of such networks which are non-emissive during their cure.
A variety of high temperature polymers are known in the art, including, for example, polyimides, bismaleimides, polyphenylene sulfides, and the like. The high temperature stability of such polymers, in part, translates into high molecular weight which often makes such polymers solid at room temperature and/or difficult to solvate in conventional organic solvents such as those used in formulating coatings compositions. Such high temperature polymers, then, either must be heated at elevated temperature for application and/or solvated in solvents that present a hazard both in their handling during compounding of formulations containing such polymers and in containment of such solvents which are volatilized when the formulations are cured.
A variety of useful polymeric network-forming monomers, oligomers, and prepolymers, possess properties for making advantageous cured polymeric networks, but such networks degrade at temperatures making them unsuitable for a variety of uses which require exposure to elevated temperature, such as in the formulation of potting compounds, wire coatings, photo-resists, and the like. The ability to enhance such useful polymeric systems for retaining their advantageous polymeric properties while enhancing their heat stability would find attraction in the marketplace, especially if such systems were made non-emissive. Non-emissive, for present purposes, comprehends the absence of evolution of organic components during cure of the formulation ingredients, but does not preclude the evolution of water during curing.